Light Becomes Darkness
Another totally WTF pairing! Nicabeth! Yes you read correctly (unless you've got dyslexia, like me), Nico and Annabeth pairing! This'll be fuun~! They have an older son and younger daughter. Their names? Amy di Angelo and Chris di Angelo. Hope you enjoy! POV is undetermined. And er, uh, Annabeth died, and Nico brought her back when he turned seventeen! ANNABETH IS NO LONGER A COUGAR!!! TATN / Thalia! 06:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One, Sibling Rivalry. Snow was piling up a bit outside. Christmas was a day away. I couldn't wait! I was only eleven years old, turning twelve in March. I realized that being eleven was awesome! You could get away with so much stuff. Being younger than my brother, I knew this. He was always trying to get away with things like that, but always got caught. I knew him well and he knew me well. We were brother and sister. The memories of past Christmas's made us laugh these days. Like when I was little, I pinched Chris and he told me that I was on the naughty list now. I cried because I wanted candy and chocolate in my stocking, not coal. A few years ago, my brother told me I wasn't getting the video game (yes I like video games) I had asked for. Even though the package I'd been holding was shaped like a video game case. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him when he got it wrong. It was the day before Christmas when we heard the news. My auntie Thalia, who'd had a child with Luke (Luke was dead), was in critical condition in the hospital. We fell silent when we heard the news. I knew about her seven year old daughter, Ivy. She was pretty and nice. But today when we saw her crying and tried to comfort her, she acted all antisocial. I may not be very popular in school, but I knew that was not how you make friends. My auntie Thalia's final request was that we adopt Ivy. She died holding my mother's hand after she'd accepted. I cried and tried to continue comforting Ivy. Ivy just wouldn't listen. I was a bit mad at her for not listening to my consolation. She continued to cry and cry for the next little while. Christmas came and went and it was all a blast. We visited my uncle Percy's for Christmas. My great auntie and step-uncle were always there. They were the nicest people on the planet. My uncle Percy had three kids, Zoe, Luke, and Charlie. He said that their mother was deceased. I felt sorry for them, even though Luke was graduating high school this year. Sometime after supper when I was alone in the kitchen with my uncle I asked him a question I'd been wanting to ask for years. "What was their mother like?" I asked, leaning inward. "She was very beautiful. Her name was Claire. She looked a lot like Zoe does. She was going to have another baby when she died." He looked near tears. I reached up and patted his shoulder. I was four feet five inches tall and uncle Percy was six feet three inches. I was the small one of the family. I know I always might be but I hope I'm not. They say short girls get taller boyfriends. So being short is pretty okay with me. When we got home, we were all full of turkey and tired. I showered and sorted out my presents. There were two piles, useless junk and cool stuff. I had less and less in the cool stuff pile each year. I hoped that would change when I become a teenager. I mean, I want to be a pretty and popular girl. But my hair was so plain and dark brown. It was icky. My brother had black hair, he looked a lot like dad. Ivy has been acting strange lately and I don't know why. But today, she was wearing arm-warmers and when one fell, I saw a few scabs. Was my adoptive younger sister a cutter?